Dyskusja użytkownika:Dusia
Ku chwale wiki, obywatelko administratorko! (-; Używaj madrze +sysop i niech Ci wiki nadal kwitnie pod palcami. (-: -- Nef (talk) 13:18, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Lista stron do natychmiastowej kasacji Chciałabym przypomnieć o liście stron do natychmiastowej kasacji. Możeby tak usunąć artykuły najdujące się na tej liście? Znajduje się na niej zaledwie kilka artykułów i to od dłuższego czasu nie są usuwane z Simspedii. Pozdrawiam SweetStrawberry Re: Witaj na Simspedii! Dzięki za powitanko. Nic nie szkodzi, że tak późno, przecież każdy ma inne zajęcia. Borowy92 16:26, 03 maj 2009 (UTC) Zapraszam! Zapraszam do głosowania na "Arykuł na Medal" i "Grafika na Medal, z tego powodu, że dość długo nie było takiego artykułu i grafiki. --Borowy92 20:59, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) Prośba Przepraszam, czy mógłbym być adminem? Pomogłem, odbudowywując działy strony głównej, znam się dobrze na simsach (Mam historie z życia..., Sims3, pełną kolekcję Sims2, The Sims, i Światowe Życie)... Mógłbym :)? Maxi King Simus100 Maj Talk Pejż 20:07, lis 7, 2009 (UTC) Pytanie i wandalizmy Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, kto jest założycielem tej encyklopedii i zgłosić narastające wandalizmy. Przykładem tego może być strona "Miłowo", gdzie niezarejestrowani użytkownicy przekreślili część treści artykułu. Wielu z nich właśnie tworzy często bezsensowne artykuły, jak np. Tajemniczy Sim oraz podpisuje się pod nimi ksywami, jak np. Mała Księżniczka. Bardzo bym prosił administrację o częstsze przeglądanie Simspedii, gdyż ta wspaniała encyklopedia zasypywana jest dosłownie przez tego typu teksty. \ Pozdrawiam - Eru Iluvatar 13:19; 31 gru 2009 r. PS: Informuję też, że autorka blogu, którego adres zamieściłem skopiowała słowo w słowo tekst z Simspedii. Drzewa genalogiczne Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, dlaczego zmieniłaś drzewa genealogiczne w artykułach o Aleksandrze i Kornleii Ćwirach, a także jaki ma sens wstawianie dwóch drzew (chodzi o artykuł "Rodzina Ćwir". Przecież rodzina i krewni oznacza to samo co drzewo genealogiczne. --Eru Iluvatar 21:26; 10 gru 2010 r. Czy ktoś mógłby zrobić dzewo genealogiczne rodu Landgraabów? --Niezarejestowany użytkownik 16.12; 20 sty 2010r. Problem Cześć. Jest pewien problem, z którym próbuję sobie radzić. Pewien użytkownik o IP 83.6.82.167 cały czas niszczy artykuły, zmieniając ich treść. Możesz coś z tym zrobić? Z góry dziękuję. Maciek_77. 20:27; 28 sty 2010 Problemy i możliwości rozbudowania naszej wiki - Chciałbym pomóc jako admin Witaj jedno z administratorek, użytkownik kolejny administrator Eru Iluvatar polecił Ci mnie, więc mam do Ciebie prośby i zażalenia, które chciałbym spełnić :) Otóż jestem aktywnym userem i mam nadzieję, na zrobienie kilku zdjęć simów, drzew genealogicznych i rozbudowanie rodzin i okolic z innych miast niż Miłowo i Sunset Valley, w większości Dziwnowo. Zrobiłem wymagania systemowe i profil już wszystkich dodatków do The Sims 2, a teraz mam nadzieję co do The Sims 3 i akcesorii :-) Simspedia jest w opłakanym stanie, w mojej dyskusji jest już w większości wypisane przex Eru Iluvatar i mnie w mojej stronie, są różni simowie zrobieni przez bylejakie niezajerestrowane osoby...Ale w większości mam prośbę ogólnie - czy mogę zostać administratorem? Zależy mi również szczególnie na kasowaniu takich tematów i również jest dużo kopii stron z dodatkami. Wymieniać już nie będę, tak czy siak - Pozdrawiam i proszę o rozważenie mojej prośby =] Ciastkoo, 11:35; 15 maj 2010 ZelDelet i Adam261 Chciałbym zapytać się o administratorów ZelDelet i Adam261. Na ich koncie nie ma żadnej edycji, prócz zmian w jakiś dziwnych, chyba niepotrzebnych artykułach. Czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby ci dwaj administratorzy utracili ten status? Bowiem po co administrator z licznikiem edycji: 0? Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 21:09, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) Uprawnienia użytkowników Z pewnością możesz zabrać użytkownikom ZelDelet i Adam261 uprawnienia administratora. Wystarczy, że wejdziesz na tą stronę i w danym polu wpiszesz nazwę użytkownika. Wtedy na otwartej stronie należy zaznaczyć lub odznaczyć do jakiej grupy należy dany użytkownik. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 14:55, maj 19, 2010 (UTC) ZelDelet i Adam261 - zabranie uprawnień Zrobione! ZelDelet i Adam261 nie są już administratorami. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 20:30, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Brak licencji Przepraszam, ale na tej wiki nie ma wcale licencji plików. Na dodatek są one dziwnie nazywane jakimiś liczbami więc ciężko jest znależć odpowiedni obrazek. Mat. 16:30, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Administratorzy Simspedii Witam! Pewnie niektórzy użytkownicy chcieliby zostać administratorami, dlatego proponuje kilka warunków, które musieliby spełnić, aby nimi zostać. Jeżeli zgodzisz się opublikuje to na Stronie Głównej. WARUNKI BYCIA ADMINISTRATOREM: * Należy mieć wykonanych przynajmniej 100 edycji * Wymagane jest poparcie trzech administratorów - Ciebie, Ciastkoo i mnie. (Ponadto każdy z nas może wyznaczyć starającemu się o status admina pewne zadanie, np. uprzątnąć artykuł jakiś tam. Użytkownik musiałby najpierw zgłosić się do któregoś z administratorów. Ten jeżeliby chciał wyznaczyłby mu zadanie a następnie przekierował do pozostałych. Oni zaś daliby mu zadanie, jeżeliby chcieli. Kiedy trzej użytkownik wykonałby zadania i uzyskał poparcie zostałby mianowany adminem. Co myślisz o tym pomyśle? --Eru Iluvatar 12:05, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- A czy masz może jakieś uwagi, czy chciałabyś jakoś ulepszyć te zasady? Pozdrawiam, --Eru Iluvatar 16:32, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) PS: Na stronie mej dyskusji Użytkownik:Ciastkoo napisał, że można byłoby wprowadzić zasadę, według której nowy administrator musiałby przysiąc, że będzie wykonywał swoje obowiązki, nie szkodził Simspedii itp. Co o tym myślisz? Nowe szablony itp. Wielkie dzięki :) Co do wieku chodziło mi o zaznaczony wiek na ekranie, razem z dziećmi i emerytami, a zaznaczone "dorosły", no ale to nie jest potrzebne. tylko tak napisałem, żeby wyglądało jakoś to świeżo ^^ Co do cech - tak, właśnie o podobieństwo do angielskiej Simspedii mi chodziło. Ja muszę dorobić kilka kategorii, przydało by się nowe logo i kolor strony, sam bym to zrobił, ale faktycznie Ci powiem, że ja trochę tego nie "obczaiłem", więc zlecam to Eru Iluvatar, gdyż zauważyłem na dyskusji wiki o Wikia, że tam się dowiedziała, gdy chciała zmienić kolor innej wiki. Cóż, jak Ty to umiesz, to Ty możesz to zrobić, jak zauważyłaś, zająłem się wcześniej kilkoma drzewami genealogicznymi i szablonami związanymi z otoczeniem, gdy skończę artykuły na temat dwójki, poprawię kilka na temat otoczeń z TS3 i The Sims, jak się składa, dobrze, że będą trzy szablony związane z częścią gry, to dobrze, bo można dać np. zdjęcie Kasandry Ćwir z jedynki. Powinniśmy pomyśleć nad pozmienianiem strony głównej, nie aktywne "Newsy", "Polecany artykuł" i "Polecana Grafika", Newsy można wprawdzie skasować, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ich jeszcze nie ma, zastąpić może losową grafiką, gdyż tego brakuje :) A jak przygotujesz szablony związane z simem, to w związku z każdą częścią inny kolor, zwłaszcza, że biały kolor teraźniejszy nie pasuje do teraźniejszego rządzącego żółtego koloru większości szablonów. Dziękuję znowu za szablon z krewnymi i pozdrawiam. Ciastkoo 9:59, 6 lip 2010. EDIT: Ok, to ja czekam na szablony Simów związane z każdą częścią gry i możemy się wziąć do pracy związanej z krewnymi :) Ciastkoo, 10:33, 12 lip 2010 (UTC) Szablon o Simie Świetnie, lecz zauważ, że szablony po wpisaniu tekstu w jakieś pole się nie wczytują tj. coś jest źle zrobione z polami, gdyż szablon po prostu pojawia się w formie tekstu i nie ma jego wyglądu. Sprawdziłem, tak jest we wszystkich trzech szablonach. Przykładowo, gdy wpiszę w pole "wiek" tekst pojawia się: I wszystko będzie OK =] A jak będziesz miała czas - patrz dział w dyskusji "Drobna uwaga". Jest dużo ciotek, bratanków, prababć, za dużo... Ciastkoo, 10:58 2 sie 2010 Nieudana poprawka: Niestety nie działa to poprawnie, wpisując pytanie link pojawia się jako "Bella Ćwir/Co się stało z Bellą?", zamiast przykrywać link "Bella Ćwir/Teorie", gdyż tak właśnie nazywa się ten temat. Hej, zobacz, ta sama godzina co wczoraj ;] Ciastkoo, 10:58, 3 sie 2010 Rodzina: Ech, wszystko co wpisuję "na nowo" nie pojawia się, tj. dział "Krewni i współlokatorzy" nie pojawia się, jest tylko Wygląd. Patrz-Bella Ćwir - nic nie ma, to wejdź w "edytuj", a tam mam wszystkie pola. Tak więc szablon nie pojawia się... Ciastkoo, 9:27, 6 Sie 2010 Hej, może faktycznie powinnaś sprawdzać w gotowym artykule o Belli, tam widać Twoje zmiany. Akurat teraz nadal nie ma nic dobrego, patrz - różne pola zlewają się z innymi, tj. nie mają swojego miejsca, nie są oddzielone. Jak się przyjrzysz to zobaczysz. Przykro mi, że Cię tak dręczę, ale ja przykładowo nic złego/dziwnego nie widzę w edycji szablonu. A i znowu ta sama godzina co wcześniej =] Ciastkoo, 9:27, 7 Sie 2010 Kolorystyka Plik:Kolorystyka.jpg Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, że ostatnio stworzyłem szablony, dotyczące rodzin. Były one w kolorach niebiesko-zielonych, jednakże Ciastkoo zmienił je na jasnożółte. Nie wiem co Ty o tym sądzisz. Dla porównania dodałem zrzut ekranu przedstawiający oba szablony (mój to ten na dole oczywiście). Przecież lepiej czyta się encyklopedię, której kolorystyka jest żywa. Ewentualnie można dać jeszcze inne kolory, lub stworzyć ankietę. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 12:31, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Regulamin i kandydaci na administratorów Opracowałem ostatnio w moim brudnopisie warunki zostania administratorem, w innym zaś - regulamin Simspedii. Napisz co o tym sądzisz i czy wprowadzić jakieś zmiany. Proszę, abyś odpisała także na moją poprzednią wiadomość. --Eru Iluvatar 15:52, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Kącik administratorów Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, ale stworzyłem tzw. Simspedia:Kącik administratorów. Według mnie lepiej pisać tam a nie na trzech różnych dyskusjach. Zrobiłem tam listę rzeczy, które należy wykonać. --Eru Iluvatar 21:42, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) z tego co czytałem z tego co czytałem o tobie wynika że jesteś ekstra tam pisze że w miesiąc kilkaset eedycji i że ty podtrzymałaś tę wikia w trudnych chwilach szacun to wielki bigziom ccłowiek admin na trzech wiki (bionicle,lego,) i gothic pod innym nikiem jeszcze raz SZACUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Szablony na innej Wikii Z tego co wiem, to ty stworzyłaś obowiązujące na Simspedii szablony o simach, dlatego też proszę Cię o pomoc w tworzeniu szablonu na powstającej dzięki mnie Tolkienpedii. Chodzi dokładnie o ten szablon, gdzie problemem jest pojawiająca się liczba 1, nad nagłówkiem "Przynależność i atrybuty". Pozdrawiam --'Eru Iluvatar' '(Dyskusja) --''' 17:19, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) PS: Nie wiem czy tak jest, ale chyba zniknęła funkcja Rollback Czy na tej wikii przyznawany jest automatyczny rewert? Przy moim typie aktywności takie narzędzie bardzo by mi się przydało. 14:55, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Cześć, Dusia Chciałabym być adminką. Postaram się o tą setkę edycji i piętnaście grafik. Zgodnie z zaleceniem chciałabym zdobyć Twoje poparcie. Zgadzasz się na taką dobrą administratorkę? Simspedystka 16:18, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Przeprosiny Przepraszam cię, administratorko, za łamanie regulaminu Simspedii. Obiecuję poprawę.Simspedystka 12:15, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) Dusia, a czy mam powiedzieć wszystkim adminom o tym, że chcę być adminką?Simspedystka 15:32, wrz 21, 2011 (UTC) Nie, Duśka. Jeszcze nie jestem adminką. Nie czekaj, tylko nadaj mi ten status.Simspedystka 13:49, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Głosowanie na Administratora Witaj! Właśnie mamy 4 aktywne głosowania na administratora! Uprzejmie prosi się wszystkich adminów o głosy, gdyż pojedynczy głos nie może decydować. Pozdrawiam 18:11, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) Dusiu, jesteś kochana! Zawsze mnie bronisz! Zawsze dobrze o mnie mówisz! Dziękuję!Simspedystka 13:08, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) Dusiu, wyświadczysz mi drobną przysługę? Zagłosujesz na mnie na stronie do głosowań?Simspedystka 13:09, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) Witaj, wspaniała użytkowniczko, to znowu ja. Poprosiłam Exe19, aby mianował Cię biurokratką. Czy, kiedy nią zostaniesz (zasługujesz na to bardzo), nadasz mi prawa admina? Simspedystka 15:43, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) Grafika na medal Rozpoczęłam głosowanie na Grafikę na medal, poza tym aktywne jest głosowanie na medalowy artykuł. Proszę Cię, żebyć także zagłosowała. 06:01, paź 12, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Potrzebuję pomocy z szablonem, a Ciastkoo mnie skierował do Ciebie. Otóż, pracuję nad tym szablonem i powinno się go zakończyć sekcją ''''. Niestety, zawsze kiedy go wstawiam to stronka się wali (dosłownie), a kiedy go nie ma, to artykuł, który go zawiera umieszczony jest w ostatniej sekcji. Mogę Cię prosić o pomoc? Problem widać na tej stronie. Cały tekst znajduje się w szablonie - na końcu. Nie wiem, czemu tak się dzieje. A szablon kopiowałam z angielskiej Simspedii (z kodu źródłowego, strona jest zabezpieczona). DZIĘKI! Jesteś wspaniała!! Nie wiem, jak ja Ci się odwdzięczę! Dusia, jeszcze edytujesz Simspedię? Kkaass Z powodu braku Twojej aktywności, zostałaś odwołana z funkcji administratora. Jeżeli będziesz kiedyś chciała odzyskać te uprawnionia, musisz zacząć aktywnie edytować Simspedię. 07:07, mar 3, 2012 (UTC)